1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressing mechanism, more particularly to a pressing mechanism for an image shake suppressing optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional pressing mechanism 1 is disposed in an image shake suppressing optical device, such as a camera. The camera has an image detecting module (not shown) that can drive an image sensing component 11 via a driving circuit (not shown) to move quickly so as to suppress or compensate blurring due to shaking of the camera. After movement of the image sensing component 11, the conventional pressing mechanism 1 presses a mounting frame 12 coupled co-movably to the image sensing component 11, such that the image sensing component 11 can be positioned. The conventional pressing mechanism 1 includes an arm body 14 and a press head 15 coupled to the arm body 14. When the arm body 14 is driven by a driving unit 13 to move one end thereof downwardly, the press head 15 moves along with the arm body 14 to press the mounting frame 12, thereby positioning the image sensing component 11 and avoiding slight vibration of the image sensing component 11.
However, since the press head 15 is rigid and is coupled fixedly to the arm body 14, when the arm body 14 suffers from elastic fatigue and deforms permanently after long-term use, the press head 15 may not able to completely contact and effectively press the mounting frame 12, thereby resulting in possible vibration of the image sensing component 11.